Lost Love Reunited
by xx-MissMoMo4eva-xx
Summary: Sirius/Remus and Harry/Draco SLASH but please read I need reviews cuz I need to know if the idea is good to change to a "straight" story for my HSC english paper


**A/N: I do not own harry potter or any characters in this story I basically only own the story line**

**Lost Love Reunited**

**A Sirius/Remus Slash**

**RPOV:**

***12 years ago***

"Guilty" the verdict rung through my ears like a gunshot.

I fell off my seat to my knees. He wasn't guilty there was no way they love of my life would kill all those people or betray our best friend. No way at all. Our eyes met and he begged me to believe he was innocent.

'_I know_' I mouthed with tears rolling down my cheeks '_I love you_'

'_I love you too Moony_' he mouthed back before being dragged away.

***Present day***

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" I muttered pointing my wand at the map

I check it every night. There he is. Wandering along the passage way from the Shrieking Shack. Wait what? There's Harry, Ron and Hermione walking up from Hagrid's. Dumbledore knew they would be there, hell I knew they would be there without the map. Wait; there is someone else with them.

"Peter Pettigrew"

I snarled. Sirius was innocent like I believed. I saw Peter running and Ron chasing him with Harry and Hermione chasing, I watched as Sirius pounced and dragged Ron in the passageway. I followed then. I was walking along the passage when I heard them talking. Ron was shaking I could hear it in his voice. I started running then.

"Sirius!"

"Moony!"

We hugged. Harry was watching in awe. I raised him so he knew Sirius was innocent as much as I did but the other two obviously didn't believe it.

"You were helping him?" Hermione screamed.

"Shut up Hermione don't ruin their moment" Harry hissed

He ran over and joined in our hug.

"Harry" Sirius whispered

"Sirius, I'm pleased to finally meet my god father" he looked at me before adding "My _second_ god father I mean"

Sirius looked at me.

"He knows?"

"He knows as much as I do Padfoot, I raised him when his Aunt and Uncle got killed"

Harry wrapped his arm around me.

"He raised you?" Ron asked

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys but Dumbledore swore us to secrecy that's why I told you I live with a family friend"

"Well technically that isn't a lie Harry" I said

"True" he replied shrugging

***An hour later***

Pettigrew was unconscious with an _Anti-Transfiguration_ necklace on in case Hermione's spell weakened at any point and he woke before getting to the castle. They believed us now and are fully on our side. I slipped my hand into Sirius' and he had his arm around Harry's shoulder as we walked to the castle. Fudge was waiting in Dumbledore's office when we arrived.

"P-P-Pettigrew" he stuttered

"Yes one Peter Pettigrew alive and well. He has been living in his Animagus form for the past 12 years"

"Mr Black? I believe we owe you an apology I know that can't make-up for 12 years in Azkaban if your story checks out but I am truly sorry"

They gave Peter a truth potion and Sirius was cleared of all charges and given enough compensation to support us the rest of our lives plus Harry's.

"Remus, why don't you take Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione up to your office I give you all permission to stay out as long as you want past curfew"

With notes from Dumbledore for the kids we headed to my office. Sirius headed straight for my shower as soon as we got there. I followed him in with some robes for him to wear before heading back out to the kids.

"I can't believe he's finally free" Harry said radiating pure joy

"Me either Harry" I said matching his emotions

"I've waited 12 years to meet him properly I'm just glad it's as a free man. Remy why did you never visit him?"

"Harry I visited him every weekend during the school year and every time you were at Ron's"

"Why did you never take me?"

"We both know what you're like with Dementors Harry I didn't want you to have to live through that or see him like that. He spent most of the time as Padfoot"

Poor Ron and Hermione were lost. They still didn't register what had happened in the Shrieking shack. Harry happened to see my calendar.

"Remy why aren't you in wolf form?" he whispered

"My mate subdues Moony so he doesn't fight to overtake my body and the help of Wolfsbane I don't transform with Sirius around I told you that"

"I know but I never believed you to be honest"

"That's why we came up with Spot so you could run with me"

"Spot?" Hermione was catching on

Harry sighed and next second Harry wasn't there but in his place was a great big panther like dog with white patches on his eyes.

"You're an Animagus?"

Harry transformed.

"Yep haven't you noticed me gone on full moons? I have been an Animagus before I started 1st year here"

"What about the trace?"

"I did it in secret here. We used to live above the Hogs Head there is a passageway direct to Hogwarts so the ministry had no idea. I could transform from the age of 7"

Hermione's jaw dropped then she glared sternly.

"You can manage to transform into a giant puppy but can't be bothered studying for potions?"

"Ah potions Remy can you cover that one?"

"Harry has been OWL level at potions since 1st year he finds it too boring. Snape used to live with us and trained Harry as a past time in holidays and weekends"

Hermione looked like she was about to kill something or someone and Harry looked to be on top of that list. I stood half in front of him automatically. He laughed and pushed me away.

"She won't hurt me Remy"

"Why do you call him Remy?" Ron asked

"That's because I could never say Remus as a kid" Harry said chuckling

Hermione was started to comprehend everything now and was calming down. Sirius came out of the shower looking like a new man.

"Let me see Spot" he said with my favourite smile

Harry sighed and transformed. Sirius chuckled and scratched behind his ears.

"You are just like me Harry you really are your father's son"

Harry transformed back.

"And yours and Remy's god son" he said with a smile

***Last day of term***

Harry, Sirius and I would be Floo Powdering to our house tomorrow after we sort stuff out with Dumbledore about this year. Harry was saying goodbye to his friends which left Sirius and I alone. Sirius wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my neck. I sighed leaning back into him.

"I missed you Remy"

"I missed you too Pads"

Harry had been with us every waking second possible for the last week and if he wasn't I was on class so we hadn't had alone time. I turned in his arms and kissed him. Harry came running into my office disrupting us yet again.

"Harry" Sirius groaned into my neck

"I'm sorry I was hoping Snuffles would want to come for a run with Spot I haven't got to play in over a month I can't risk getting caught"

I laughed. He sounded so much like James and he didn't even realise it.

"Can I Remy? Please?" Sirius begged

"Go on then"

They both transformed and I let them out. I watched them go on the map. Before they got to the front door they ran into Dumbledore who patted them and let them outside. They ran across the grounds playing and wrestling. I would never get sick of watching them run free like that. It made me wish Moony could join them. All of a sudden I felt a strange feeling all over my body and I was suddenly closer to the floor. I looked in the mirror and saw a gorgeous rustic wolf looking back at me. Moony was giving me my wish. I ran outside to join the others.

"Remy?"

Harry's voice was in my head. I stopped dead and stared at him.

"We're a connected pack we can communicate in our heads in our Animagus form"

"I still can't believe Moony is letting me have an Animagus form at all"

We ran deep into the forest chasing each other late into the night.

***Home***

Sirius walked over to our bed and layed down. Harry had offered to go for a walk to Snape's to give us some alone time. It was really hard on them to act like they hate each other at school.

***HPOV***

I ran through the paddocks to Snape's from home. He saw me coming and opened the door as I jumped the fence transforming mid air.

"Harry" he said giving me a hug

"Sev" I said returning the hug

"Did the lovers kick you out?" he teased

"Nah I wanted to give them some alone time and I wanted to see you. Is there a chance of making potions harder next year?"

"Nah sorry Harry you're even further ahead of Miss Granger"

"Hermione" I muttered

He may not hate me but he doesn't think my friends are good enough. He wants my friendship with Draco to be more out in the open. The thing is I am with Draco we are more than friends and if Ron or Hermione ever found out they would never want to be friends with me again. I sighed.

"We both know I can't tell them Sev"

He didn't have to say what he was thinking because I knew what he wanted.

"What would the lovers say if they knew you usually spend time with Draco why you're here?"

"Remus knows he has offered to let Draco stay many times it's his dad that doesn't approve of Remus"

The flames in the fire turned green and Draco appeared. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately.

"Hello handsome" he whispered

I chuckled

"I've missed you Drake"

"I've missed you too darling"

He was the 'girl' in the relationship. I smiled as he held me closer to his body.

"Well I'm off to Godric's Hollow I will back tomorrow don't break anything this time"

We grinned at each other and ran up to my room.

***SPOV***

I held Remus in my arms.

"Where's Harry?"

"He will probably stay at Snape's tonight"

He got this weird look in his eyes.

"What's going on Moony?"

"Harry is in a relationship with one Draco Malfoy"

"WHAT?"

So that's why he was so cool with our relationship.

"Why doesn't he have him here?"

"Lucius doesn't like me"

"Enough said" I replied with a chuckle "So what's Draco like?"

"He's really good for Harry they love each other so much. Harry got me to give them detentions together just so they could spend some time together and Snape did the same thing. Dumbledore even gave them one because he knows about them too"

"Dumbledore knows everything. He knew about us too"

"I know"

"Does Harry go to his place?"

"Yes usually for a week before he goes to Ron's at the end of Summer but normally they spend a night a week at Snape's together"

I was stunned, there was no other word for it. James would be turning over in his grave. Or maybe not he would be proud of Harry just like he was of Remus and I.

***HPOV***

I cuddled into Draco's chest happy. I always felt like this while I was with him.

"Harry darling?"

I pushed up on my elbow and looked at him. He looked away refusing to look in my eyes.

"Draco what's wrong?"

"You know that Pansy Parkinson?"

"That girl that wants you?"

"Yes her"

"What's happened?"

I turned his face to me.

"Drake what's happened?"

I could feel the tears starting behind my eyes.

"Darling don't cry"

Draco wiped my cheek with his thumb.

"She kissed me. She cornered me in Sev's dungeon and kissed me"

"D-did y-you k-kiss her b-back?" I stuttered out

"Never baby I'm with you and I love you"

I stared at him. We hadn't said those words yet.

"I-I love you too"

Draco leaned off the bed and into his robes pocket and pulled out a box.

"What's this?"

"Open it"

I found a gorgeous pewter ring in it. He pulled it out and read the engraving.

"HJP I Will Love You Always and Forever No Matter What, DLM"

He put it on my finger and kissed it.

"It's a promise ring"

"Wait here I have something for you"

I rummaged through my robes and found the box. I handed it to him. He opened the box and started laughing.

"Dog tags really darling? Shouldn't I have got you them Spot?"

I grinned

"Read the back"

He turned it over.

"DLM, I Love You Forever and Always, HJP"

I put them on him and layed down with him. I was snuggled right up close with his lips against my hair.

"Will you marry me one day?"

"Yes of course Drake name the time and place"

We fell asleep holding each other tight.

***Next morning***

Draco was kissing my neck to wake me up.

"Mm fuck Draco more" I moaned

We made love several times and collapsed beside each other.

"That would have to be the best way in the world to be woken up"

"It would have to be the best way to wake you up my love"

"I love you" I said grinning

"I love you too"

We kissed passionately.

"As much as I would love to go four round 4 and I know we're both gonna have to masturbate tonight to photo's of each other"

"Who says I will wait til tonight I might masturbate right here in front of you" I teased

He groaned as I threw the covers back and grabbed my hard on and started pumping my hand up and down. I watched him get harder every time I did it. Next second he was on top of me pinning my arms beside my head.

"That was very mean"

Draco sucked on my neck giving me a dark hickey but I didn't care when he pounded straight into me. We were normally gentle with each other but this was raw passion. I could feel myself ready to cum any moment and when Draco started giving me a hand job I exploded right up his chest. I felt him cum inside of me and came again.

"You need a shower" I chuckled

He rubbed his chest against me.

"So do you"

We had round 5 in the shower and it was a struggle to stop then.

"I have to go baby I have to be home by lunch. I want you to come over next week and stay for 2 weeks before I lose you to your friends"

"Baby here it's another present. It's called a mobile phone. It's a muggle device you press this button to call me. Try it"

He did it and my ringtone started going off.

"Call me any time you want babe and I will call you too"

We kissed and he left. I hated this time just after he leaves and I could still taste him on my lips and feel him against me. I started crying and heard my phone. Draco was the only one with my number it was our thing.

"Hello?"

"Are you crying already?"

I could hear him sniffle on the other end.

"So are you"

"Yeah I just needed to hear your voice"

"Do you know what a text is?"

"Yes I found how to do that"

"Well we can text all the time as well so we don't have to call"

"Yeah that's a great idea"

"Draco who are you talking to?"

"Hit the button above the green twice"

I heard the phone go on speaker.

"Hi Sissy"

"Harry! How are you dear boy?"

"Good, well not so good but still good"

"Neither is Drake. What is this device?"

"It's called a mobile it's so Drake and I can talk whenever we want"

"That's a great idea so are you coming next week?"

"I just have to check with Remus but that should be fine"

"We would have you the whole holidays Harry so you don't have to go to that place"

"I actually like going there but Sissy I have to go Sev just got home"

"Ok bye Harry"

"Bye"

Sev walked in the back door.

"Nice hickey"

I grinned.

"Well I will see you tomorrow"

"Ok kid stay safe"

"I will Sev and thank you"

I started on the long walk home.

***RPOV***

I watched Harry practically skip up the backyard.

"He's happy" Sirius commented

"He's fucked all night that's why"

Harry walked inside then and sat down humming.

"Someone's happy?"

"He told me he loves me and gave me a promise ring"

Harry's pocket started making a weird noise and he pulled out a strange looking device.

"What in Merlin's name?"

"It's called a mobile it's so Draco and I can talk whenever"

Sirius and I stared at the device again.

"Kids these days" Sirius muttered

Harry laughed and put it away.

"Just because you've been in Azkaban for 12 years"

Sirius jumped across the table and by the time he landed on Harry he was Padfoot. Harry laughed as he started licking him.

"Down boy" Harry chuckled pushing him away.

Harry stood up and brushed himself off.

"Can I go to Drake's this weekend and stay for 2 weeks and then the week before going to the Burrow?"

"Of course Harry"

That device started making a noise again.

"Hey Baby" Harry said running up to his room

***HPOV***

I put a silencing charm on my door and layed on my bed.

"What are you doing baby?" Drake asked

"Missing you" I replied sadly

"Me too dad's going away for a few night's do you want me to come over?"

"Hell yeah Sirius is here though"

"That's fine they don't worry me you know that Harry"

"I know Drake just warning you"

"When will you be here?"

"10 minutes wait by the fire for me"

"I will"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

We hung up and I ran back downstairs.

"It's still cool that Drake stays here with us?"

"Yep why?"

"He will be here in 5 minutes"

5 minutes later the flames in the fire turned green and Draco walked out. I pulled him into my arms and kissed him. Sirius cleared his throat.

"Sorry Drake this is Sirius and you already know Remus"

"Professor Lupin" Draco held out his hand

"Remus please" Remy said shaking his hand

"Remus" he whispered

I chuckled. I was dying to get him upstairs but we couldn't be rude, could we?

"Get" Sirius said reading my face

"You sure?"

"Go we know how hard it is to be young and in love just don't break anything and if you do fix it" Remus said

We ran upstairs and into my room. I shut the door, locked it and put a silencing charm on it. Draco dragged me over to the bed to hold me. We snuggled close together holding each other tight.

"It's getting harder to let you go" He whispered

"I know"

"Be with me forever?"

"Forever and Always"

***RPOV***

"Sirius?"

we cuddled together on the lounge.

"Yes Moony?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Forever and Always"


End file.
